


Fallen Angel

by 35_Angels_Under_Odin



Category: Angels - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35_Angels_Under_Odin/pseuds/35_Angels_Under_Odin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young god of Mischief, and Fire, Loki, has recently gone to a ceremony his father, Odin, held for all young gods to earn wings. When he and Thor get into one of their many arguments, held on Bifrost, Thor goes into blind rage, and pushes Loki off. Loki falls to Earth, and breaks a wing.<br/>*Story may switch between characters, I will let you know.*<br/>**Bold text is shouting, italics is thinking, bold and italics is the past**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki has a bad mental state, this comes in handy to know.

Most people say that gods don't have wings, but they are wrong. I am Loki, a son of Asgard, under my father Odin. I stand here today, next to my brother Thor. I wear my golden robe, meant for special events, I have my fiery red hair in a style my mother chose, my bangs were braided, and then pulled back, just to be braided together. I look at Thor, who is wearing his evening best, a light blue gown. He is smiling, Mjolnir in hand..... Now he is staring at me...... 

_He asked you a question, Loki. Answer him._

I snap back to reality and look at Thor, "Brother, did you ask me something?" He loses his smile to a look of disappointment. I can't help but look at my bare feet. I hate shoes, they annoy me. I feel Thor put his hand on my shoulder.

"Loki," he says, nearly laughing, "You're fine, little brother. I'm not upset, you just got distracted."

"Thor, it's my mental state again, not distraction." I say with a sigh.

He speaks to me, calmly, and puts his arm around my shoulder. "I asked if you were excited, to be here, to get wings."

"Why, yes! it is the greatest moment in our lives, how could I not be?!" I feel him grab me into a tight hug. I can't breathe, but I let him do it. He's kind, and caring, why wouldn't I?

I hear my father try to call everyone to silence. When it fails, he uses Gungnir to silence us. He stands, and speaks loudly, "These young men and women satnd before us today for they have earned their wings. Their wings will grow when I call their name." He went down the list. I watched as my friends' wings grew in half a second. All a beautiful white. He finished the list, and I looked at Thor.

_He skipped us? His own two sons? Why?_

He looked around, then at us. "I skipped two young men, who got higher honours. Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson. Join Frigga to join me." Our mother came up to us, taking our hands. She led us to our father, leaning her head on my shoulder. We reached out father and he talked about our greatness. I looked about, a faint smile on my face. All the people staring at me made me nervous.

_What is that sharp pain? It hurts so much._

I look at my back, and there they are. Golden wings. I look at Thor, he also has golden wings. Thor steps forward and people chant his name, like some sort of cult.  _Thor Thor Thor Thor!_ He flutters his wings, and takes off. I step forward, and look around as my name is chanted. I find my friend, Amora. She cut her own wings off. After I take off I land next to her.

"I see you're proud. You shouldn't be. They don't like you. They'll take you for granted. Don't you see? You're not like them. They're not your family, Loki." She said, rudely.

I look at her. "Amora, don't be like that, please."

"When they ruin your life, don't come to me." She gets up, and goes towards the exit, stops, looks at me. "I care about you, Loki. Promise not to ever let anybody hurt you, or take you from me."

"I won't." _You're going to cry, Loki. Don't listen to her, she hates you, nobody will ever like you. Don't you see that?_

**_I was five, Thor, his friends, and I were outside. We decided to play a game of tag. I ran too far, and fell off a cliff that was big for my size, and hurt my leg, and chin. I was left there for days before our dad sent someone to look for me. By the time they actually found me I was starving to death, and considering I'm an outcast, my father wouldn't let me eat until he finished eating, meaning I ate the table scraps. There weren't many things left to eat. Usually just crumbs. As I got older that changed. By that night, I got sick because I hadn't eaten enough. My mother ran into my room when she heard me coughing my lungs out. She picked me up quickly, and ran me through the gardens, into a giant cave that had a portal to other worlds. We entered the main realm of Yggdrasil, she laid me down by Yimir's fountain of wisdom, and went to look for him. She came back after fifteen minutes, picked me up, and ran to the wise Yimir. He got me some food, and water from the fountain. The water from the fountain wore me out, so I slept the rest of the night._ **

I went to the meal, and sat next to my mother. She got a plate of food for us to share. She gave me a worried look. 

"You need to eat, Loki."

"If you eat the meat."  _Why Loki? Too scared to eat a dead animal? It's not like it'll kill you._

"Okay sweetheart." She took the meat off the plate, and ate it. I ate the fruit, and vegetables. After we ate she took me to the rock from my attack from hunger. I looked at her. _Where are we going? To see Yimir? Why?_

She took me through, and the cold hit me. Jotunheim. Why? She took me to the palace. 

"Mother? How do you know this place so well?"

"Secrets, Loki. One for you to find out," she stopped, and turned to me, a tear in her eye, "It'll be hard, but another for me to tell you right now. You'll be angry with me, but. I was married to Laufey before Odin."

I couldn't help it. I started crying. I pulled my arm away from her, " **You were married to HIM?! That HORRIBLE man?! Why?!** " _Get it together, Loki. You're stronger than this. Don't let this overpower you. She WAS married to him, not any more. Just get on with life so you can find out the other secret._

"You'll find the next one if you follow me to him. Please."

"Okay." I let her lead me to him. We went into a small dark room where he was.

"Laufey. I have a visitor." Mother walked up to him, as I sat down.

"Did you tell him about you and I?"

"Yes I did."

"And the other one?"

"Not yet." She looked at me. "Loki... Laufey is... He's your dad." I burst out crying. She gave me a hug, and sat with me until I calmed down. After we spent some with Laufey, we headed home. I went to bed, until in the middle of the night, Thor woke me up, and told me to go with him. He took me to the Bifrost and sat down on the edge.

"Sit down, brother." I sat down next to him, and he handed me a drink, I took it, and took a sip. "Sif told me she wants a break today."

"I'm so sorry, Thor. If there's ANYTHI-"

"Where were YOU and MOM all day?"

_He asked you a question, answer it, and he knows if you're lying to him._ "In Jotunheim..."

"Why?" He stood up.

"Why do you want to know, Thor?"

" **Becuase, LOKI, you two aren't allowed out unless me or dad know. now tell me why.** "

"Fine!" I go into my Jotun form, hoping he won't hurt me.

"You're one of the monsters that try to kill my dad! And he adopted YOU?! Why did I ever love you?" He shoved me, so I shoved him back. He then punched me, and shoved me to the ground. He grabbed Mjlonir, and threatened me. I tired to reason with him, but the next thing I knew I was back up, and right on the edge of the bridge. He was screaming about how I am a monster, then he knocked me off.

I watched as my home disappeared.  _You're alone now. Nobody will help you, Loki. Nobody..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

I try to fly, but the air is too strong against my wings, I wouldn't be able to. I can feel myself losing air, then gaining it. I feel leaves, and know I'm near ground, but I can't slow down. _Stay strong, Loki. You'll make it. You'll be in tons off pain, but you'll make it. You. Are. Strong._ Then I hit the hard, cold ground. I get a pain in my back. My wing. I just broke my wing. I roll over half way, then things go black for a while.

When I wake up, I try to get up. It hurts so much that I let out a blood curdling scream.  _Stay calm, Loki. You have this._ No I don't. _Count down from ten. Breathe. 10._ In, and out. _9._ In, and out. _8._ In. Out. _7._ In.... Out..... _6._ In. Out. _5._ In............ Out............. _4._ In. Out. _3._ _Wait.. Who is she?_ Who is who? _That girl there? Who is she?_ I look up and see a young blonde girl coming through. She runs up to me when she sees me. She puts her arm under mine, and helps me stand up. I groan really loud from pain.

"You need care, right now." She puts her hand on my chest to help me keep balance as she helps me walk to a big house with many rooms. She takes me into a big room I figure to be hers. She has me sit on the bed. "Wait here." She goes to a bathroom, and comes out with a wet rag. She places it on one of my wings where I figure it broke. She steps in front of me, and shines a light into my eyes. "Concussion. You'll be fine. I'll wrap your wing up, and let you sleep the concussion off." She goes to get bandages, so I calmly wait. When she gets back, and wraps my wing up, she looks at me again, and tells me to go ahead and get some rest. I lay down, and fall asleep automatically.

_**Mom and dad always argued. When they would, I would try to stop them. Many times did dad slap either mom, or me. Soon he started putting mom in a cell, and take me to the torture chambers only to be scratched with a dagger. Then I started to take the blame of things for mom, leading to me being thrown in prison. Once for a year with no sunlight. Since that year I've been pale. I was thrown in so many times it's why I don't have a good mental state. I always dreamed that they would stop, just for one day.** _

I wake up, to find the girl sitting in front of a fireplace, wearing a gown much like my robes. I walk up to her slowly in worries of scaring her. She looks at me as I sit down next to her. We stare at each other for a while before she breaks the silence.

"Where are you from?" She glares at me, but not with anger... More with... Interest.

"A place called Asgard. I wasn't born there, but I lived there my whole life."

"What's your name?"

"Loki. Yours?"

"Sigyn. Lived here since my mom died, I don't have much freedom."

"Yeah, me neither. My dad would slap me."  _A little too much information there, but okay._


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at the lovely maiden beside me, her eyes glowing in the fire light. She only looks at me, seeming confused as to who exactly I am. She may need some help along the way. I'd take her to Asgard, but I can't with a broken wing. She opens her mouth to speak, but doesn't.

"What's wrong, Sigyn?" I ask her, trying not to sound too worried. 

"I'm just... not sure about you, Loki. Where you're from, and why you're here." She looks at the ground. We have yet to tell each other our stories....  _Tell her about how nobody likes you, she won't care. You should have just let go of life before she found you. She doesn't care._  Shut up, Loki. You know she cares, or she wouldn't have helped you.  _Loki, NOBODY likes you. You shouldn't want to carry on._

"Shut up, Loki." Did I really just say that out loud? I must now seem like a freak. She shoots a worried look at me. I look at her, terrified. "I tend to do that. I argue with myself in my mind every day. But as I said, I'm from Asgard. Asgardians don't normally act like me. I was half adopted, half stolen. My adoptive father never really took care of me. He'd argue with my mother, I'd butt in, and get thrown into a prison cell. After five hours in the cell, he'd come in, and kick me around it. I'd get shoved into walls, I'd hit my head on stuff until I blacked out. My older brother, named Thor, was kind. He loved hugs, and treated me like my mom. His hugs would nearly kill me because of how strong he was. But he had a drinking problem starting from age 20... That is a year of me being shoved to my ass, and being yelled at, not like I hadn't faced that before. I wasn't to hard from him, because during hangovers he'd realize he'd been an ass, and treated me like crap. And then when he was actually sober, he'd hug me again, and stuff. Mom was the best. She loved everyone, especially me, because I was her actual son. Never will I not love her. She took me to my real dad, and hugged me until I stopped crying when she told me he was my real dad. I cried for a while because he was the man who tried to kill my adoptive dad, and even my adoptive dad may be abusive, but I love him to death. Thor is why I'm here, and my wing is broken. I'm 19, but I was meant to get my wings when I was 18, but I was way too weak... I always manage to not be healthy enough for certain things. I hate meat, but I for some reason adore bacon. I have a huge appetite."  _Tell her nobody likes you. See how much she cares._

"And what is the whole situation with you yelling at yourself?"

"Neglect. I had only two true friends my whole life who helped me get over it as well as they could, but I still do it. Being imprisoned for four days at a time quite a lot led to me getting thoughts that nobody liked me, and I'd argue against it. The other prisoners would hear me, and call me Mr. Hypo. It would get so annoying. And then that started with my brothers friends. So I would isolate myself even more."

"Well, that's no good. I like you. You're nice, as far as I know you."

"Just wait until my mental state deteriorates. I won't be as nice." I look at the fire. Then I hear some thunder in the distance. I groan. Thor is looking for me. Why right now? Why when I'm with the lovely, and gentle Sigyn. She looks at a window. 

"My, my. A storm is brewing. That's no good at all. Storms around here are very loud." She gets up, and closes the window, and door to her balcony. She comes back, giving me a friendly hug, before sitting down. "You don't wear shoes?"

"I hate shoes. And plus, what's the point when you have wings?"

"You won't be using them right now, and there will be broken glass around, so you may step on some. My dad would love to meet an angel. Come on. You may need shoes, and he has them... Your size to, don't ask how I know, I just know." She takes my hand, and leads me down complicated hallways. "It is dinner anyway. And you must be starving, and no need to worry about the meat, me and my father hate meat to... Maybe you should bring soy home with you." She giggles. She stops, lets go of my hand, and enters a room with a table, comes back out and tells me to go in. I walk in slowly, there is a man on one side of the table eating some fake meat. I stare at him, and he grows a smile. He has very short blonde hair. He looks like Thor's friend Fandral. I sit across from him, unable to say anything. 

"Sygin, he is a very lovely man so far. And his wings! The wings!" He claps his hands together once, and keeps them together in excitement. "How do you like it here so far, Mr.... Mr.... What was your name again, young man?"

 _Like he really cares about your name. Look at him. He's obviously faking the happiness._  "My name is Loki."

"Like the trickster? Oh my gosh. I'm sitting with THE trickster!"

"Trickster?"

"Do you have a brother?"

"Th.... How do you know about me?"

He sighs. He looks me in the eye. "I know about you, because I've lived in Asgard for a year. I never saw this woman again, but I met one once. We spent a year together, and she hated that year for some reason. But you and your family are big. I lived there when you were just a wee boy. About not even a month yet. I knew your mother as a friend."

"You know my family? And you're okay with me here?"

"Why yes. But Why are your wings black?"

"Because I fell here. Thor."

"Oh. Are they okay, your wings?"

"One broke. Your daughter is kind enough to be doctor." I blush, as I look at her. I can't tell if I like her as a friend, or if I love her. She is like my mother, gentle, and kind.

"She is, well. How very nice of her. Usually I wouldn't let her around men on her own, unless she is playing doctor with them. And if she is I must meet them first. You two take good care of each other... And Loki, after you eat, we should talk privately."

"Yes, sir."

He hands me a plate of fake meat. I must say that it is really good. They finish their food before me, letting me eat plenty of food. I believe it may be the most food I had ever eaten. Sigyn's father comes in after Sigyn leaves, and sits down.

"So, kiddo, you're 19, huh?" I nod. He seems like a good man. A man I can stay with. "I can tell you like her. Is it love, or just like as a friend? I'm fine with either. You could use a girl like her. I'm just nosy and curious."

"Not sure yet, sir. I've only known her for a few hours."

"Either way. She understands your mental issues. I overheard you two. Every little bit, I understand the mental thing, too. You'll be fine here. We'll help you."

"That's the thing. I can't stay. I'm needed... Wanted... By mother.She nearly lost me too many times, she likes to watch over me."

"Well you keep me up with you and Sigyn, when you decide tell me."

"Will do, sir." I smile at him.

"Also, we have no guest room available. Sigyn wouldn't mind you with her... If the pants stay on..."

"The pants never come off... But the shirt does.... I'd suffocate."

"Go get some rest, kid. You could use it right now." I go up, and back to her room. I take off my shirt and lay down on the floor, trying to give her space. I doze off, looking at the ceiling.

 I wake up at home, in my bed. I could have SWORN I was on Earth just seconds ago. I hear mom and dad arguing again. I go out to find out why they are. As I head to find out, mother suddenly stops shouting. I move faster. I enter the room the shouting came from to find her on the floor. I bend down to check on her. She isn't breathing. I then move to check her pulse. No pulse....

I wake up, covered in sweat. I try to catch my breath. I sit up, and look at Sigyn, who is deep into sleep. I get up, walk up to her bed, lay down, cover up, and move close to her. I gently wrap my arms around her, and rest my head between her shoulder blades. She rolls over and looks at me. 

"Loki. Are you okay?"

"Just a bad dream." I feel tears well up into my eyes. She holds my head with both hands, and places her forehead against mine.

"Are you okay? Be honest." I shake my head, as I hug her. She hugs me back, being gentle. 

"I have a connection with mom within dreams. I think she's gone." Sigyn sits up, I follow in her motions, my hair falling in my face where I had removed the braids before bed. She gets out of the bed and runs out of the room. She comes back in with her dad, who kneels on my side of the bed.

"She's gone." I cover my eyes.  _The last person who ever really liked you is dead. Why do you even carry on? Just die already._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the short chapters again. Sorry. I just can't think.

Sigyn stays by my side for a while. Her father brings we some warm tea to calm me down. I lost the one person who ever loved me. After I drink my tea, Sigyn's father tells me to get rest, try to clam down, and we would talk about it in the morning. I lay back down after Sigyn. She has her back to me, but I know she's looking at me.   
"You can cuddle up to me if that'd help, and if you need to let some sobbing out, let me know before hand. I'd hate to have you upset." I move closer to her, and hug her from behind. She rolls over once again, and moves some hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear, "I don't want you to be upset, or depressed. You're a great person, Loki. I really like you." I hug her tightly, and start crying.

  
"I'd get so rude with her, Sigyn. She loved me to death, and I'd scream at her." I cough, and sniffle, "I miss her. I'd miss her after I screamed at her, and she would walk away. I wish I wasn't like this, but I can't change it. The damage is done, and I can't fix it." She looks at me again. This time it is with love.

  
"Loki. Please don't be like that. Please. You haven't hurt anyone here. You're fine..." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. The warmth blows straight through me. I love it. I look at her, but I can barely see her, tears have welled up in my eyes. I've been such a jerk. She has been so kind to me, and what am I doing now? Hoping to die. I let out another sob, as she pats my head and tells me I'm okay, which isn't true.  _You should just let go now. Starve yourself, do something._  I can't. Life is too precious.  _Your pathetic life? Sure it is._  No. All life is. Even mine.  _You're meaningless. Look around. Nobody cares if you die or not._  You look right in front of you, there is a lovely lady who cares about you more than anything.  _She doesn't care. Obviously you have never heard of acting._  I saw the look in her eyes. She cares.  _You keep telling yourself that._  You keep telling yourself nobody cares.  _Because they don't._  

  
I get up early to Sigyn's father waking me up, being gentle, he takes me downstairs to cook with him, we talk about Asgard for a while. He drops a question.

  
"What happened overnight, kiddo?"

  
"Me and my mother would always have dreams if one another got hurt, or died. I fell asleep, and thought I woke up at home to my parents fighting again. I went to see why but the time I got there she was dead, in a pool of blood. And then I woke up, trembling. Your daughter cared for me last night, told me she cared.... In a way... I have to be honest sir. I think I'm falling again, and for her."  
"I thought you would, kiddo... She's a good girl."

  
"I can tell. Sir.... She gave me a kiss on the cheek. It sent warmth through me. I loved it." He chuckles, and shows me how to cook eggs like he does. His eggs are really good, we had some yesterday.

Sigyn comes down after a while. Her father greets her to the table kindly. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then turns to me, and gives me a kiss on the forehead. The warmth shoots through me like a spear. I am in love with her.  _She can't love you._ _You're not good enough. Nobody would ever love you._ Shut up, Loki. Nobody wants the sad remarks right now. Just be happy. You have a place to sleep, and food to eat. She loves you, and you know it, too.  _Fine. She loves you. She love you to death. There._  Good....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love. A horrible thing called "love."

After we eat, Sigyn takes me back to her room. She opens the doors to her balcony, and we step out. She leans on the railing, staring at me. I walk up and stare at her. Her beautiful blue eyes lock onto my golden brown eyes. We stare for a while, until I realizing we are now holding hands.   
"So. You kissed my cheek last night, and my forehead this morning." I say, blushing. I can feel the redness of my cheeks. When I look back at her, she is smiling.  
"I really like you, Loki. You're kind." I blush again, then look at her. We stare at each other for a while longer, then we both suddenly lean in, and kiss. We only do it quickly, not one of those five hour long kisses. We pull away, still holding hands. She looks nervous. "Sorry, you're the first man I've ever kissed. I don't want to suck at it."  
"You're the first girl I've kissed. And who cares how good of a kisser you are? You should be yourself, Sigyn. Think of it as a rose. If you take a rose from it's soil, and it dies, it's still the same rose, it just looks different. Or you can remove it's petal, and it's still that same rose. Just missing a petal. Meaning, everyone comes in all shapes and sizes, different minds, different attitudes, and different reactions to things. Some of us have mental issues, some don't. We're all different, like everything else. Drawing, you can redraw something, but it will be different." She looks up at me. She looks so innocent. I give her a tight hug, and then let go of her. She smiles, she has the sweetest smile, like looking at an innocent child with no money, and being forced to watch them starve, but then they smile when you hand them the right amount of money for at least a snack. She gives me another hug. I hug her back, slowly turning it into dancing, she has me go back in her room. She follows me in, turning on some orchestral music. I am standing by her bed. She walks up, taking my hand, of which I am holding out for her. "May I have this dance?" I whisper to her, with a smirk. We begin waltzing, I make sure to keep her close to me. She smiles at me the whole time. We don't lose eye contact once. Her eyes are just such a magical blue. Not too bright, but also not too dark. They're perfect. My eye colour is highly rare, they're golden, but with just a twinge of brown, a light brown, not noticeable. She gives me another kiss on the cheek, the warmth yet again shooting right through me. I kiss her on the cheek, smiling. I can tell that she felt it, too. She's so innocent, and sweet. Any man would be lucky to love her.   
We hear her dad in her doorway, and we stop dancing to look at him. He's smiling. My dad would be angry with me right now.  
"You guys are so cute. I accept this, but if it get's to where you guys want to "whoohoo," Loki is leaving."  
"Daddy. We won't. We were just dancing." She blushes. I can't help but kiss her cheek again. Her dad walks of, smiling to himself.  
 _Her kisses mean nothing. The warmth means nothing. Ignore it. You're forgetting that nobody cares._ She literall...... _She hates your guts, Loki._ She loves me. We begin waltzing again. Her father comes back, I look around, it's dark out.   
"Time to eat, you wild kids." He says, chuckling. We follow him down to eat, and get our food. Sigyn sits next to me, and hugs me tightly. "You two, are just way too cute. Makes me happy to see my little girl fall in love with a literal angel." He says, chuckling. Sigyn looks at me. and her eyes draw me in to look at her again. We giggle, and eat. Soon enough we end up feeding each other, playing a game where we have to guess what we're eating. Her dad leaves us be in her room. She turns her music back on, but we just sit on her bed.   
"So, Sigyn, you never told me who you are. What's your story?" She gives me a more innocent look than ever.   
"Well. When I was one, my mother died, so I didn't really know her. My father raised me from there. We moved around a lot. I don't get much freedom, as I told when we first met. I don't get to go out without him knowing, which I understand, but I'm 20, I need to be on my own now. I can't wear what I want, I can't wear anything that shows my stomach, if he even SEES my belly button through my clothes, he freaks out." She sighs. I hug her tightly.   
"When my wing heals, I'll take you to Asgard, and we shall marry. You'll have all the freedom you want. I'll buy you the clothes of a female warrior, you'll look beautiful. I'll get you a fire crystal sword. They're lovely." She looks at me again, her blue eyes shining in the light of the room. Some of her beautiful, long, curly blonde hair falling in her face. I gently tuck the hair in her face behind her ear. Her father calls for bed. Sigyn grabs some pyjamas, and goes into the bathroom to change. I take my shirt off, and lay down. She comes back in, and giggles.  
"What, do you sleep naked?"  
"No. I just have to take my shirt off, otherwise I'd suffocate." I pull away my covers. "See, pants still on. They won't come off for a long while."  
"Good. My dad would have a horse." Her comment makes me blush as I think of Odin's horse, Sleipnir. "Dude. Why did you blush?" She asks, laying down.  
"That is a very long story... A man once tried to build a wall around Asgard. So my "father" made me shape shift into a mare, and lead this man's horse, Savadilfari, into a forest... So I did what he said, and lead Savadilfari into a forest, things happened that I didn't want to, and I gave birth to an eight legged horse. Most painful 11 months of my life." She chuckles.  
"What did you name it?"  
"Named my sweet little boy Sleipnir. Gave him to Odin, because I was embarrassed. It was..." I lean closer, and whisper, "Rape." She gasps.   
"Are you okay?"  
"It hurt, but I'm fine... I'm scared of horses now." She giggles. Suddenly I'm hugged, as she dozes off, I hug her back, and fall asleep, myself.


End file.
